Kathryn Leigh Scott
Kathryn Leigh Scott (born January 26, 1943) is an American actress, originally from Minnesota. Kathryn played Maggie Evans, Josette Collins, Rachel Drummond, Lady Kitty Hampshire and Maggie Evans Collins on the original Dark Shadows. Kathryn left the show in 1970 to marry photographer Ben Martin. Following her marriage she lived in Europe. Kathryn has appeared in several movies and television series. Four years after leaving Dark Shadows, Kathryn appeared in the tv movie "Turn of the Screw" directed by Dan Curtis. She later played Nuria in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Today she is a successful writer and publisher. She owns Pomegranate Press, which is dedicated to books about film and televison. Kathryn also frequently attends Dark Shadows Festivals along with other DS actors. In 2012 she filmed a cameo appearance in Tim Burton's upcoming ''Dark Shadows'' film along with fellow original cast members Jonathan Frid, Lara Parker and David Selby. Appearances 'Maggie Evans:' 1, 3, 7 ,12, 20, 22, 24, 28, 37, 41, 43, 49, 52, 55, 57, 60, 61, 63, 67, 72, 73, 78, 79, 83, 87, 94, 103, 123, 124, 128, 129, 133, 136, 141, 142, 145, 146, 149, 164, 166, 177, 184, 189, 193, 195, 198, 199, 200, 202, 207, 215, 221, 222, 224, 225/226, 227, 229, 230, 231, 232, 233, 234, 235, 236, 239, 240, 241, 247, 248, 250, 251, 253, 255, 256, 258,260, 261, 265, 276, 282, 283, 284, 294, 295, 296, 297, 298, 303, 307, 308, 314, 319, 321, 322, 323, 342, 355, 360, 1108 'Josette DuPres:' 70, 102, 126, 370, 371, 374, 377, 378, 380, 383, 384, 388, 390/391, 392, 393, 395, 404, 405, 406, 407, 408, 409, 410, 412, 417, 418, 419, 420, 421, 422, 424, 425, 430, 948 'Rachel Drummond:' 705, 707, 709, 711, 712, 713, 714, 715, 716, 717, 722, 723, 724, 727, 731, 732, 733, 734, 735, 751, 773, 774, 775, 776 'Kitty Soames, Lady Hampshire:' 844, 846, 849, 852, 853, 854, 859, 860, 861, 862, 866, 867, 870, 871, 873, 874, 884, 886, 891 'Maggie Collins:' 981, 982, 983, 984, 985, 1016, 1017, 1018, 1019, 1021, 1022, 1023, 1024, 1025, 1026, 1027, 1028, 1029, 1030, 1031, 1032, 1033, 1034, 1035, 1037, 1038, 1039, 1040, 1041, 1042, 1046, 1051, 1052, 1054, 1055, 1056, 1058, 1059, 1060 Audio Performances *Return to Collinwood *The House of Despair *The Book of Temptation *The Christmas Presence *The Rage Beneath *Kingdom of the Dead *Clothes of Sand *The Ghost Watcher *Final Judgment *The Lost Girl *The Crimson Pearl * Dreaming of the Water * Beneath the Veil * The Flip Side * Beyond the Grave * The Harvest of Souls * Bloodlust * And Red All Over... External links *Official site * * *Kathryn Leigh Scott at Dark Shadows Journal Online *Pomegranate Press site *Kathryn Leigh Scott on Twitter Scott, Kathryn Leigh Category:Television Actors Category:Original Series Actors Category:Feature Film Actors Category:House Of Dark Shadows Actors Category:Audio Drama Actors Category:Return To Collinwood Actors Category:Big Finish Audio Drama Actors Category:The House Of Despair Actors Category:The Book Of Temptation Actors Category:The Christmas Presence Actors Category:The Rage Beneath Actors Category:Kingdom Of The Dead Actors Category:Big Finish Audiobook Actors Category:Clothes Of Sand Actors Category:The Ghost Watcher Actors Category:Final Judgement Actors Category:The Lost Girl Actors Category:The Crimson Pearl Actors Category:Narrators